Design Of Love
by tmarionlie
Summary: [HIATUS] Luhan tak mengerti. Selama 2 tahun menikah, dirinya dan Sehun hampir tak pernah memiliki masalah. Mereka adalah pasangan yang elegan dan romantis. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingin bercerai. Dan mirisnya, Sehun mengatakannya setelah mereka menghabiskan malam penuh gairah sebelumnya. [HunHan]


**DESIGN Of LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Length : Short Story**

**Rated : M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Design Of Love Chapter 1~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan terasa beku, mati. Luhan masih duduk diam di kursi malasnya, sambil melirik ikan-ikan mas yang melenggak-lenggok di kolam kecil buatan di samping rumah mewahnya dari balik dinding kaca di sisi kanan kursi malasnya. Sesekali, di hisapnya rokok putih _menthol_ yang terselip di sela jemarinya yang panjang.

Asap rokok mengambang, putih….tertimpa bias cahaya lampu yang menjulang kokoh di tepi kolam ikan buatan itu. Ruangan tempatnya duduk diam saat ini tak terasa sepekat malam di luar sana. Memang tak ada cahaya, namun bias cahaya lampu yang berasal dari tepian kolam ikan buatan cukup memberi sedikit penerangan pada sepasang mata rusanya yang indah. Bukan karena aliran listrik di ruangan itu tengah rusak, itu sangat konyol. Luhan memang sengaja ingin berdiam di tengah kegelapan karena ingin menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya, entah dari siapa. Padahal di rumah itu tak ada siapapun, hanya tersisa dirinya seorang diri, semenjak pria pucat itu memutuskan pergi. Meninggalkannya…

Luhan terkesiap ketika abu rokok yang masih menyala terjatuh di kulit pahanya yang terbuka, membuatnya berjengit, sakit. Bibirnya mengumpat sambil menyingkirkan abu rokok itu dengan gerakan kasar, kemudian membanting sisa puntung rokok yang di pegangnya ke lantai dengan kesal, menggeseknya sekuat tenaga di bawah sandal rumahan yang dia pakai.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat. Matanya melirik pada asbak berbentuk persegi yang tergeletak di atas meja. Asbak bisu itu hanya diam, di penuhi puntung rokok dan abu yang menumpuk. Meja terlihat sangat berantakan, berbagai macam barang bertumpuk tak beraturan di atasnya, bercampur dengan beberapa gelas kopi bekas yang entah sudah berapa lama berada di sana.

Jam menunjukkan angka 2 dinihari. Udara di luar mendingin oleh embun yang mulai turun. Luhan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil bungkus rokoknya, mengambil sebatang rokok baru dan langsung menyulutnya. _Filter_ rokok itu terapit kuat di ujung bibir merekah itu. Asap rokok kembali mengepul, menggulung-gulung di udara.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan kembali termenung. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah lukisan abstrak yang tergantung pada dinding beton beberapa meter di hadapannya, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tak tertuju pada lukisan itu, melainkan ( lagi- lagi ) hanya tertuju pada pria berkulit pucat yang hampir dua tahun ini menghilang setelah mereka berpisah.

"Sehun…."

Luhan menggumamkan nama pria itu dengan bibirnya. Air matanya tak bisa tak meleleh jika otaknya sedang memikirkan pria itu, entah kenapa.

Sudah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka mengawali hubungan percintaan mereka. Dan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu mereka menyatukan cinta mereka dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan –_tak normal_\- yang sah. Tapi hanya 2 tahun berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, 2 tahun sebagai _'pasangan hidup' _, dan kini, sudah 2 tahun pula Luhan sendirian sejak perceraian_ 'tak terduga' _mereka.

Di rumah mewah ini, terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Sehun. Luhan tak menyangkal jika rumah ini tak mungkin memberinya waktu bahkan hanya untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya, hanya tentang Sehun.

Di dalam rumah ini seingatnya, bibirnya sudah tak pernah lagi tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Dan lagi-lagi, semua karena pria itu, pria yang meninggalkannya itu. Senyum dan gelak tawanya yang lepas selama mereka bersama '_dulu'_ secara mendadak raib entah ke mana. Semuanya tenggelam, terseret oleh arus pernikahannya yang tak begitu mujur. Padahal nyaris 18 jam dalam sehari, Luhan berusaha menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan _'pekerjaan elitnya'_ sebagai seorang _Fashion Designer _muda berbakat, yang hampir setiap waktu selalu menggerakkan jari-jemarinya untuk membuat sketsa _fashion_ di atas selembar kertas putih, setiap harinya. Nyaris 7 hari dalam satu minggu, dan nyaris 30 hari dalam satu bulan, Luhan tak pernah mengambil waktu libur untuk mengurangi kepenatan di otak maupun tubuhnya. Tidak juga pernah berusaha untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa?

Semenjak '_dia'_ pergi sampai detik ini, Luhan bahkan masih terus terbayang-bayang pada pria itu. Semenjak mereka berpisah sampai sekarang, Luhan bahkan merasa jika roh dalam dirinya sudah terbang jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya. Hidup Luhan terasa sangat hancur, dan terasa kian buruk dari hari ke hari. Untung saja Luhan tak berbakat menjadi seseorang yang '_liar'_, seperti yang sering di temuinya selama ini. '_Mereka'_ itu biasanya akan melampiaskan segala apapun beban hidupnya pada '_sesuatu'_ yang merusak diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Luhan tidak, untung saja. Luhan hanya berakhir seperti seonggok tubuh bernyawa, tapi tak berjiwa. Dan ( lagi-lagi ) semua gara-gara pria pucat itu….Si Oh Sehun yang meninggalkannya itu….

Yang dia ingat, pria itu memutuskan pergi setelah mengungkapkan apa alasannya ingin bercerai dengan Luhan. Hanya karena masalah asal-muasal mereka yang tak sama, alasan yang menurut Luhan tak masuk akal sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Luhan menepikan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah mewahnya yang luas._ _Setelah melepas seat belt-nya, Luhan melirik ke jok sebelahnya. Senyum cantik tak pernah pupus dari bibir merah merekah itu. Dengan cekatan jari-jarinya mengambil buku kumpulan desain terbaru yang di buatnya selama satu bulan ini, lalu Luhan membawa tubuhnya turun dari mobil._

_Kaki-kakinya menapak berganti-gantian pada bebatuan di pekarangan menuju ke arah pintu utama rumah. Luhan masih sempat menyapa 'Black Jack', burung beo berjenis Gracula Religiosa Peninsularis kesayangan Sehun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri._

_Luhan memutar lehernya kesana –kemari saat tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam, mencari keberadaan suaminya yang tampan. Senyumnya langsung mengembang lagi saat menangkap punggung pria pucat itu dari balik dinding kaca yang membatasi kolam ikan buatan dan ruang tengah. Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah dinding kaca itu setelah meletakkan buku desainnya di atas meja. Kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada dinding kaca, memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang melemparkan makanan ikan ke dalam kolam. Air kolam yang sudah agak keruh itu meriak-riak. Ikan-ikan mas kesayangan Luhan yang berada di dalamnya saling berebut makanan lezat yang di lemparkan Sehun barusan. _

_Oh, kini Sehun bergerak sedikit, hingga Luhan dapat melihat setengah bagian wajah suaminya itu. Tangan pria pucat itu masih sibuk menebar makanan untuk ikan-ikan mas di dalam kolam, lalu bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak, mengajak ikan-ikan itu mengobrol sampai Luhan terkekeh geli. Entah kenapa Luhan masih sering merasa lucu jika melihat Sehun mengajak bicara pada hewan-hewan peliharaan di rumah mereka. Menurut Luhan, Sehun malah terlihat sangat konyol dan aneh._

_Luhan terkesiap ketika tatapan mata mereka bertubrukan. Sehun membulatkan mulutnya ketika menyadari Luhan sudah berada di rumah, sedang Luhan sudah melemparkan senyuman paling cantiknya pada pria pucat itu. Sehun pun balas tersenyum, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah._

"_Kau sudah pulang sayang?" kata Sehun dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya._

_Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan cepat menuju suaminya. Sebuah pelukan erat, di dapatkan oleh Luhan. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan ciuman basah penuh gairah. Keduanya saling melumat bibir lawannya sedalam yang mereka bisa, dengan kaki-kaki yang mulai bergerak tanpa memberikan jarak pada tubuh masing-masing hingga akhirnya tautan bibir itu terlepas ketika tubuh Sehun terjatuh di atas sofa single dengan tubuh Luhan yang terduduk di atas pangkuannya._

_Keduanya tersenyum dan saling menatap dalam diam, dengan tangan-tangan terampil Luhan yang mengelus lembut di kulit tengkuk Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengecup bibir itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melepas dan mencubiti pipi Luhan._

"_Aku merindukanmu" bisik Sehun di depan wajah Luhan. Hidungnya sengaja dibentur-benturkan ke ujung hidung Luhan, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil._

"_Aku juga" balas Luhan._

"_Bagaimana pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sehun lagi._

"_Melelahkan…tapi menyenangkan….dan aku sudah menyiapkan desain-desain terbaru…kau mau melihatnya?" tawar Luhan._

"_Tentu saja"_

_Beruntung sekali, buku desain itu di letakkan Luhan di atas meja yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka, jadi Luhan tak perlu menyingkir dari pangkuan suaminya yang tampan. _

_Luhan menyodorkan buku itu pada Sehun. Jangan kaget, meskipun Sehun belum lulus, dan bahkan meskipun Sehun mengambil jurusan seni di universitasnya, tapi pria pucat ini mengerti soal fashion. _

_Sehun membolak-balik kertas buku berukuran sedang itu satu-persatu._

"_Jadi apa saja tema rancanganmu kali ini?" tanya Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari gambar-gambar sketsa hasil guratan tangan Luhan._

"_Sheer Joy…Extravaganza?" jawab Luhan sekenanya._

"_Extravaganza?"_

"_Ah-huh…You know, itu adalah gaya Classic Hollywood. Aku ingin mengaplikasikan ornamentasi dalam rancangan yang ini…"_

_Sehun mengangguk-angguk._

"_Hanya itu? Lalu yang ini apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk salah satu desain dengan telunjuknya._

"_Entahlah…aku terinspirasi dari Mondrian's Primary-hued Canvases beberapa waktu lalu….aku suka pada motif colorblock seperti ini…menurutku rancangan ini terlihat sangat romantis…"_

"_Romantis? Woooo…." Goda Sehun, ditambah kekehan aneh setelahnya._

_Luhan tertawa._

"_Lalu menurutmu nama apa yang cocok untuk rancangan ini?" tanya Luhan, meminta pendapat._

"_Eungg…." Sehun mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas, berpikir._

"_Apa?" desak Luhan._

"_Blocking Party?" kata Sehun memberi ide._

"_Nama yang bagus! kau pintar sayang, terima kasih…." puji Luhan, bangga pada suami 'kecilnya' itu._

_Sehun hanya terkekeh ketika pujian itu diberikan untuknya._

"_Aku suka yang ini…material apa yang akan kau gunakan pada rancangan ini?" kata Sehun, menunjuk salah satu desain yang di beri tema 'Sheer Joy' oleh Luhan._

"_Oh, ini akan di buat menggunakan lace…."_

"_Lace? Material bahan jenis itu amat halus dan lembut….kau akan susah menggunakannya…" _

" _No-no…" kata Luhan sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri._

_Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya._

"_Ketika craftsmanship di geluti dengan penuh perasaan dan di dukung dengan skill yang hebat serta teknologi brilliant, maka hasil yang tercipta adalah sebuah tampilan fashion yang sempurna….Lace adalah material bahan yang sangat halus dan lembut, tapi dengan teknik laser cut yang baik, dress berbahan lace akan mencerminkan jiwa modern pemakainya, Oh Sehun…"_

_Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, tanganmu sangat mahir menggambar lekuk tubuh wanita…" sindir Sehun._

_Luhan tertawa._

"_Aku bahkan meraba lekuk tubuh model-modelku setiap hari sayang" bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun._

_Sehun mendecih, tapi tertawa setelahnya._

"_Kau tak lelah? Mandilah….aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu…." Kata Sehun._

"_Tak perlu. Aku sudah makan tadi. Aku akan pergi mandi saja…" tolak Luhan._

_Sehun mengangguk, dan Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, melangkah menuju kamar. Tapi baru berapa langkah saja, dia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih menatap karya rancangannya. _

"_Sehun, kau sendiri sudah makan atau belum?" tanya Luhan._

_Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Sudah"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luhan mengernyit saat melihat Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri di atas ranjang mereka. Tangan Luhan yang menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya langsung terhenti, melemparkan handuk kecilnya dan dengan tampang khawatir langsung menghampiri suaminya itu._

"_Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun yang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri itu._

_Sehun tampak terkejut dan pucat pasi, tapi memaksakan tersenyum ke arah Luhan._

"_Aku baik-baik saja…hanya sedikit pusing…" _

_Luhan menatap Sehun curiga._

"_Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan._

_Sehun mengangguk._

"_Aku tak apa-apa Lu…."kata Sehun menenangkan._

_Luhan mengangguk meskipun merasa ragu, lalu berjalan ke arah kursi kecil tempat dia melemparkan handuknya tadi. Luhan kembali mengambil handuk kecilnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang, lalu kembali menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya._

_Sehun membongkar laci nakas di samping ranjang mereka, mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari botol obat yang sudah dia lepas sampul mereknya, lalu langsung meminumnya dengan cepat. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan anehnya._

"_Sehun….obat apa yang kau minum?"_

_Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum lagi._

"_Ini?" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat botol obatnya._

_Luhan mengangguk._

"_Ini….hanya Aspirin, Lu…."_

"_Oh" jawab Luhan singkat, lalu diam._

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kemarilah…" kata Sehun._

_Luhan menurut, lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya yang lembab di dada Sehun._

_Sehun menarik sedikit tubuh Luhan hingga bibirnya dapat mencapai leher pria cantik itu, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan dalam-dalam._

"_Kau sangat harum…"_

"_Hmm…" jawab Luhan sekenanya._

"_Aku merindukanmu…" kata Sehun lagi._

_Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping hingga hidungnya membentur pipi Sehun._

"_Aku juga…" bisik Luhan tepat di samping telinga Sehun._

_Tangan Sehun sudah melingkar di perut datar Luhan, dan bibirnya sudah berusaha menggapai bibir Luhan yang menggoda. Keduanya saling memagut, namun Luhan terpaksa melepas ciuman bibir itu sebentar karena merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya sendiri. Luhan memeluk erat tengkuk Sehun dan menariknya agar Sehun mengikutinya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang mereka. _

_Ciuman itupun kembali berlanjut. Kedua bibir saling menekan dan menggesek bibir lawannya, melumat dalam, basah dan bergairah. Beberapa detik saja, Luhan sudah mulai mendesah erotis, sedang nafas pria yang menindih tubuhnya sudah mulai tak beraturan dan terdengar sedikit berisik. _

_Tangan-tangan cekatan Sehun sudah menyibak bathrobe putih yang di kenakan oleh Luhan, memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus dan sebelah nipple pink-nya yang menggoda. Bibir Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan, lalu menjalar turun ke jakun, turun ke lengkungan tulang selangka Luhan dan terakhir mendarat pada nipple menggoda itu, menjilatnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya sedikit kuat._

"_Hhhhh"_

_Luhan meremas lembut pria yang menindihnya. Matanya terpejam dan sudut bibirnya sudah terapit di sela-sela giginya sendiri._

_Kepala Sehun bergerak-gerak, mengecupi setiap kulit putih mulus Luhan. Kulit dada dan perut Luhan sudah berhias beberapa kissmark, dan bathrobe yang digunakannya sudah menjeblak terbuka. Lidah Sehun terus menari-nari di atas kulit tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan pada tubuhnya. Aliran darahnya kian cepat, seiring dengan lidah Sehun yang memanjakan tubuhnya sampai basah oleh saliva._

_Sehun hanya diam selama aksinya menjajah tubuh mulus Luhan, tanpa suara, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa desahan. Sehun sedang berusaha memanjakan Luhan sambil menahan nyeri-nyeri yang menyerang bagian kepalanya, membuatnya susah untuk berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan panas mereka. Tapi jujur, Sehun sudah sangat mendambakan moment ini. Sudah 2 minggu mereka tak bertemu, dan Sehun sudah tak mampu menahan gairahnya yang bahkan sudah memuncak sejak melihat Luhan tadi sore. Apalagi tubuh molek Luhan sudah terpampang di hadapannya seperti ini. Ah, penis Sehun sudah tak sabar ingin menyapa hole Luhan yang hangat._

_Lagi-lagi Luhan mendesah erotis. Panty miliknya baru saja di lepaskan oleh Sehun, mempertontonkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Dan baru saja Sehun mengecupi areal sensitifnya itu dengan kecupan yang lembut, namun membuat gairah Luhan menjadi semakin meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun._

"_Sehunhh….apa kau hanya akan….ahhhh…."_

_Kata-kata yang susah payah di ucapkan Luhan sontak berhenti, karena Sehun tau apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Luhan. Karena itu Sehun langsung meredam ucapan 'rekan hidupnya' itu dengan meraup cepat batang penis berotot milik Luhan yang sudah menegang. Jilatan demi jilatan dilakukan oleh lidah Sehun yang bergerak lincah membelai kulit penis Luhan yang mengerat. Lalu hisapan kuat di lakukan oleh Sehun pada penis itu sampai Luhan memekik dan meremas sprei tak berdosa mereka kuat-kuat. Sehun melakukan hisapan terus menerus sampai penis Luhan terasa bergerak-erak dan akhirnya memuntahkan lahar putih hangatnya ke dalam tenggorokan Sehun._

_Luhan terengah-engah._

_Sehun telah selesai 'bersih-bersih' di areal bawah tubuh Luhan. Kini pria pucat itu sedang melepaskan segala kain yang menutupi tubuhnya sendiri satu-persatu sampai habis tak bersisa, lalu kembali menindih tubuh Luhan lagi setelahnya. _

_Luhan membawa tangan kanannya naik, membelai wajah Sehun yang tampak agak pucat saat ini. _

"_Sehun….kau pucat.…"_

_Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai respon, lalu kembali menciumi bibir Luhan lagi, tak ingin mendengar kata-kata apapun dari bibir itu selain mengerangkan desahan sexy yang terselip namanya sendiri di dalamnya. _

_Bibir mereka kembali bertaut dalam dan basah. Lidah Sehun yang beraroma sperma membelit lembut pada lidah Luhan, membuat ciuman itu jadi menciptakan nada-nada aneh yang berisik. Suara kecipak bibir yang bertaut dan lenguhan teredam Luhan menutupi suara detakan jam di dinding kamar mereka._

_Tangan Sehun sudah meraba ke areal bongkahan padat Luhan yang menggesek seprai. Sehun meraba di sana, menggelitik permukaan cincin berkerut di tengah-tengah bongkahan kembar Luhan, membuat jari-jemari Luhan yang tadinya memeluk punggung Sehun malah mencakar kuat kulit punggung yang sangat putih itu. Sehun mengernyit sakit, tapi ciuman mereka semakin bergairah saja. _

_Jari telunjuk Sehun sudah menusuk pelan ke cincin berkerut itu, yang langsung menelan kuku Sehun hingga tak tampak, lalu ikut menelan jari panjang Sehun sampai ke pangkalnya. Sehun pun menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di dalam lubang itu, menggelitik sesuatu di dalamnya, sampai tubuh Luhan meliuk-liuk aneh di bawah tubuhnya. _

"_Ahhhhhh…" Luhan mendesah panjang dengan mata terpejam setelah melepas paksa tautan bibirnya pada bibir suaminya. _

_Sehun tersenyum miris sambil menatap sendu pada wajah cantik yang terpejam itu. Air mata sudah menggantung di sudut matanya, tapi Sehun tersentak kaget saat Luhan membuka mata tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri ke leher pria cantik itu. Wajahnya menggusak-gusak sarung bantal yang digunakan Luhan, untuk menghapus air mata sialan yang baru saja keluar dari mata sipitnya._

"_Sehun…" _

_Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya. Diangkatnya kepalanya sendiri, lalu matanya menatap lurus pada mata rusa pria mungil bernama Luhan yang saat ini sedang mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakangnya._

"_Heumm?" jawab Sehun._

"_Kenapa? Kau aneh…" kata Luhan._

_Sehun tersenyum lembut, lalu menggeleng. Dia keluarkan jarinya dari lubang Luhan, lalu dia kecup lagi bibir merekah rekan hidupnya yang cantik itu satu kali._

"_Aku akan masuk…" kata Sehun, masih dengan senyum lembutnya._

_Luhan mengangguk kecil dan lagi-lagi memekik ketika penis berotot milik suaminya menerobos masuk lalu tenggelam sangat dalam pada rektumnya sendiri. _

_Sehun tersenyum dan masih sempat mengecup pipi kanan Luhan sekejap sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan gerakan lambat. Otot-otot rektum Luhan mengekrut menjepit penis Sehun, sampai Sehun merasa frustasi. Penisnya mendorong kuat ke dalam, dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh prostat pria cantik di bawahnya sampai tubuh yang di tindihnya itu bergetar. _

_Sehun mulai tak sabar. Kedua tangannya kini menapak di atas ranjang, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit tinggi dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan tempo cepat._

"_Akh…Akh…Akh…" itu suara desahan Luhan._

_Tubuh mungil Luhan tersentak-sentak hebat, seirama dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang berasal dari mulutnya, mengalun merdu di dalam kamar yang luas itu. Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya bergerak semakin liar, hingga Luhan tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan spermanya lagi di atas pusarnya sendiri._

_Sehun mengecupi wajah Luhan dengan brutal, lalu melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganas karena emosinya yang tertahan. Perutnya mengejang hebat dan beberapa menit setelahnya spermanya sudah mengalir membasahi hole Luhan._

"_Hhhh…hhhh…." Sehun terengah-engah. Luhan pun sama._

_Sehun melepaskan kontak kelamin mereka, lalu menyamankan dirinya untuk berbaring di samping Luhan. _

_Beberapa detik terlewati tanpa suara, hingga akhirnya Luhan memiringkan tubuh dan meraba dada suaminya yang pucat._

"_Sehun…..kau sudah puas? Baru kali ini kita selesai dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini….biasanya kau baru akan berhenti jika kau telah berhasil mencapai klimaks sebanyak 3 kali…"_

_Sehun mendesah lelah._

"_Aku pusing Lu…."_

_Luhan sempat terdiam beberap detik sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di perut Sehun. Kedua tangannya mengarah ke kepala Sehun, memijit pelipis pria pucat itu pelan-pelan. Sehun hanya menerima dengan memejamkan mata sipitnya._

"_Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Luhan._

"_Mmm…" jawab Sehun seadanya._

_Beberapa menit Luhan memijit pelipis Sehun, tapi terhenti ketika Sehun membuka mata dan menarik kedua tangannya._

"_Tidurlah sayang….kau pasti lelah kan?" kata Sehun._

_Luhan menggeleng._

_Sehun terkekeh dan menarik bahu Luhan hingga wajah mereka kembali mendekat. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan beberapa kali di selingi lumatan singkat sebelum mendorong paksa tubuh mungil Luhan untuk kembali berbaring di sampingnya._

"_Tidurlah…" bujuk Sehun._

_Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, lalu…_

"_Baiklah…." Kata Luhan, lalu memejamkan matanya._

_Sehun memandangi wajah cantik itu lama, lalu membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi Luhan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dan Sehun merasa sangat pusing._

_~Mungkin sudah waktunya Luhan….Aku sudah mencapai batasku untuk hidup bersama denganmu….~ kata Sehun dalam hati, lalu memejamkan mata sipitnya, memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luhan terbangun ketika merasakan gerakan kecil yang menggelitik di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mata rusanya terbuka dan langsung menemukan wajah suaminya di atas tubuhnya._

"_Bangunlah puteri tidur….ini sudah jam 9 pagi…." Kata Sehun._

"_Bukan begitu caranya membangunkan puteri tidur Sehun….seharusnya kau menciumku…" kata Luhan._

_Sehun terdiam, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir 'pasangan hidupnya' itu sekali._

"_Ouwh, kau bau sperma Lu….cepat bangun dan mandilah…" perintah Sehun._

_Luhan tertawa dan langsung bangkit saat Sehun sudah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Kakinya turun dari ranjang dan menapak di lantai. Luhan menggeliatkan tubuh telanjangnya sejenak, lalu bangkit dan membawa tubuh polosnya itu ke arah kamar mandi. Sehun menatapnya diam. _

"_Luhan" panggil Sehun saat tubuh Luhan masih berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi._

_Luhan berbalik._

"_Ya?"_

_Sehun menarik nafas sekali, lalu tersenyum._

"_Cepatlah….ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padamu…"_

_Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung._

"_Tentang apa?"_

"_Tentang kita…."_

_Luhan mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung, tapi sekejap kemudian pria itu sudah melemparkan senyuman cantiknya untuk Sehun._

"_Baiklah…." Jawab Luhan, lalu lenyap di balik pintu kamar mandi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan….kita bercerai saja…"_

"_Uhukk" Luhan terbatuk kuat saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu._

_Sehun hanya diam pada posisi duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Wajahnya tampak datar._

"_Huh?" tanya Luhan, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya._

_Sehun menarik nafasnya._

"_Kita bercerai saja…." Ulang Sehun._

_Luhan tercekat. Matanya menatap nanar pada Sehun, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Tapi Luhan memaksakan dirinya tertawa meskipun tawanya terdengar aneh._

"_Sehun, ini bukan April Mop, kenapa kau malah bercanda seperti itu? Jangan keterlaluan jika mengucapkan candaan Sehun…aku tak suka mendengar kau menggunakan pernikahan kita sebagai bahan candaan…"_

"_Aku tak bercanda, aku ingin bercerai Lu…"_

_Lagi-lagi Luhan terdiam, hanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan terlukanya._

"_Apa maksudmu Sehun…ini sama sekali tak lucu….jadi kumohon hentikan" kata Luhan. Air mata sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya._

"_Ini keputusanku. Mari kita bercerai….kau suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap menceraikanmu…"_

_Luhan menelan kasar ludahnya, lalu bulir air mata pun akhirnya terjatuh di pipinya._

"_Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku Sehun?"_

"_Tak ada….kau tak salah….aku yang salah karena telah memilihmu menjadi pendamping hidupku…"_

_Hati Luhan mencelos saat mendengarnya._

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau menyesal menikah denganku?" kata Luhan tak terima. Emosi Luhan sedikit terpancing kini. Luhan berharap Sehun hanya bercanda saat ini, tapi…._

"_Ya….aku menyesal menikah denganmu Lu…."_

_Diam._

_Luhan mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya, lalu kembali memaksakan tertawa._

"_Kau bercanda kan? Kau pasti bercanda….ya kan?" kata Luhan tak menyerah._

"_Tidak, aku serius"_

_Luhan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Luhan merasa nyawanya seolah terbang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti tak memiliki tulang. Baru saja tadi malam mereka melewati malam penuh gairah dan penuh cinta, tapi sekarang kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Luhan sangat bingung. Amat sangat bingung._

"_Tapi kenapa Sehun? Apa alasannya?" tanya Luhan di sela-sela isakannya._

_Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam._

"_Appa dan Eomma menuntutku untuk berpasangan dengan seorang yang berasal dari Korea juga Luhan, bukan seseorang yang berasal dari Negara seberang yang tak mengerti budaya kami…."_

_Luhan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, lalu mendecih sinis._

"_Aku tak mengerti Sehun. Alasanmu itu sangat tak masuk akal! Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini? Mereka menolakku? Dan baru sekarang? Apa sebenarnya mau orang tuamu Sehun? Mereka itu butuh identitas lokal, atau hanya sekedar ingin memperkental sikap rasial?"_

_Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya._

"_Bahkan seingatku, kita masih satu ras…" tambahnya._

"_Mereka tak bisa menerimanya Lu, kita berbeda….kau bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana cara menyapa orang tua seperti warga Korea melakukannya, meskipun kau sudah lama berada di sini…"_

"_Tapi kenapa harus setelah 2 tahun kita bersama? Mereka bahkan selalu bersikap baik padaku selama ini" keluh Luhan, sudah dengan air mata yang mengalir-ngalir di pipinya._

"_Ini bukan hanya soal mereka, tapi ini keputusanku Lu….jadi kumohon kau bisa menghargainya…."_

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan ingat, saat itu dia hanya diam, lalu menghempaskan pintu kamar mereka sekuat tenaga, mengunci dirinya di dalam. Hal yang pertama kali dia lakukan di hadapan '_suaminya'_ itu selama mereka bersama. Luhan hanya ingin menunjukkan jika dirinya sangat kecewa pada segalanya. Pada Sehun, pada orang tua Sehun, pada budaya negara Sehun, bahkan pada tempatnya sendiri ketika dia lahir di negeri Cina sana. Luhan tak habis pikir dengan alasan aneh dan menurutnya sangat sepele itu. Masih wajar jika mereka memang benar-benar '_tampak'_ berbeda. Masih maklum jika Luhan adalah _bule _berkulit putih. Tapi dia bukan. Lalu kenapa?

Setelahnya mereka hanya saling diam. Tiga hari mereka bertemu di rumah tanpa saling menyapa, lalu di hari ke-empat Luhan menemukan Sehun menghilang dari rumah, beserta seluruh barang-barangnya juga. Luhan hanya mampu menelan kecewa saat surat cerai datang padanya, dengan tanda tangan Sehun di atasnya. Luhan pasrah, dan hanya ikut mencoretkan tanda tangannya juga di atas kertas itu dengan linangan air mata.

Padahal seingatnya dulu, mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, penyebab perpisahan mereka itu. Keduanya sudah sama-sama bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi kelak, masa depan mereka, masa depan keluarga mereka, kenyataan jika keduanya merupakan putera tunggal dalam keluarga, semuanya telah mereka pertimbangkan masak-masak. Dan mirisnya, waktu itu orang tua Sehun juga ikut dalam perbincangan dan mereka terlihat tak mempermasalahkannya, mengingat Luhan adalah pria cantik yang menarik dan baik, juga di sempurnakan dengan karirnya yang cemerlang, semuanya sudah di perbincangkan. Itulah sebabnya, pernikahan mereka berjalan sangat mulus. Kedua belah pihak terlihat kompak, orang tua Sehun, orang tuanya, meskipun di batasi oleh perbedaan bahasa yang membuat anak-anak mereka terpaksa harus mau menjadi penerjemah dadakan bagi keduanya, tapi tak pernah ada masalah yang berarti. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sesuai keinginan. Semua persoalan dan beban-beban mereka benamkan dalam-dalam. Mereka membenamkannya di dalam kamar pengantin mereka, sepanjang malam terpanjang….

Bahkan saat bercinta, mereka sama sekali lupa pada darah apa yang berdenyar merekahkan pori-pori dan mengejangkan otot-otot mereka. Mereka lupa darah apa yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka, juga darah apa yang mereka saling alirkan ke tubuh masing-masing raga lain. Mereka hanya saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh dengan desahan-desahan erotis penuh cinta. Tak perlu memikirkan soal apapun, karena mereka yakin orang tua mereka juga tak akan menuntut soal darah apa yang tercipta nantinya melalui persetubuhan itu, karena memang tak akan ada.

Mereka adalah pria dan pria. Tak ada makhluk apapun yang akan tercipta dari penyatuan tubuh keduanya. Orang tua Sehun juga sudah tau kan? Dan dulu tak mempermasalahkannya kan? Lalu sekarang apa?

Luhan yakin ini bukan tentang Korea dan Cina, tapi ada alasan lain di balik semua itu. Dan alasan yang dipikirkan Luhan hanya….

_~Sehun sudah bosan padaku….mungkin dia sudah menemukan orang lain, karena itu dia pergi meninggalkanku.…~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
